African Story
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When Chris and Martin find a young cub, after his father has died in a wildebeest stampede, will the cub, now named Survivor, ever take his place in the Circle of Life? Lion King/Wild Kratts. Chris/Aviva Martin/Kitty. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I got this idea as our family watched The Lion King. Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts or The Lion King. :)**

****Chris and Martin walked down the gorge in search of the Tortuga.

"The Tortuga _has _to be around here, somewhere." Chris said wiping the off the watery gift of sweat the intense sun gave him off his forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Martin replied.

Suddenly, a small roar traveled across the gorge.

"What was that?" Chris asked stopping in his tracks.

"Sounded like a lion cub." Martin answered, holding his hand to ear to listen.

"Not that, I mean the rumbling." Chris corrected.

"Sounds like thunder." Martin replied.

"Uh, there's not a cloud in the sky bro." Chris said glaring and crossing his arms at his brother, "And besides, thunder doesn't make the rocks move. No, it actually sounded more like a..." Chris' voice trialed off as his brother looked frightened and pointed his index finger to the side of the gorge, where hundreds of wildebeests rampaged down the cliffs.

"STAMPEDE!" The two yelled in unison, wide eyed as they ran for their lives.

The herd caught up to them though in no time, and soon, they were dodging horns and hooves.

"Martin! Where are you?!" Chris yelled, but his voice was carried away from the pounding sound of hooves.

Suddenly, right before a wildebeest could trample him to the ground, a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to safety on a ledge.

"What are you trying to do?! Become a pancake?!" Martin said shaking the brother he just saved and almost lost.

"Ha, sorry." Chris said sheepishly, shrugging.

No sooner had the wildebeest come, they had gone.

"Whew! Those Wildebeest sure got outta here in a hurry." Chris said looking over his shoulder.

Suddenly a, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ringed through the gorge.

"What was that?!" Martin asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know, but it came from down there." Chris pointed to the heavy dust trail the herd left behind. "Let's follow it."

The brothers walked for what seemed like hours. Of coarse, it was dusty, which blocked their view. You would see them squinted, and hear the occasional cough.

Suddenly, Martin put his hand on Chris' shoulder, and pointed, "Look! Something's lying over there!" He pointed out.

"It looks like...a male lion." Chris replied squinting.

"Whatever it is, it's hurt. C'mon!" Martin gestured his hand and the two brothers ran towards the motionless lion. But once they got there, they knew they were too late.

Martin knelt down, and found no sign of life in the lion's body, while Chris winced, and looked away.

Martin then gasped, and whispered, "Chris, look! Under the lion's paw."

The two brothers looked to find a small lion cub, under the lion's motionless paw, and crying. He looked up, and immediately got up from the lion, and backed away.

"Oh, he's cute." Martin said with girly eyes.

"Hey little guy, you okay?"

Amazingly, the lion cub started...Talking! Chris and Martin weren't surprised, after they met Kitty, they'd seen it all.

"The...wildebeest and he...tried to save me. It...it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." The cub shuddered and continued crying.

Chris gently reached for the cub, and pulled him close, as the cub cried in his arm.

"You knew this lion?" Martin asked.

"He...he was...my father." The cub answered.

Martin and Chris took even more pity on the cub now.

"Do you need us to take you back home?" Chris asked.

These "people" didn't understand. He couldn't go back, what would his mother think?!

"I...don't have a home." The cub answered.

Martin picked up the cub.

"Okay...Survivor, you can come back with us." Martin said smiling.

"Survivor?"

"Yeah, Survivor, it fits you perfectly." Martin said with gleaming eyes.

"Will I fit in?"

"Of coarse! Laura will love you." Martin said.

"And Aviva goes crazy for new animals." Chris added.

"C'mon, lets go." Martin said, and continued walking down the gorge, with Chris close behind.

**COOL! It all fits! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To me, Wild Kratts and The Lion King go together like peas in a pod. :)**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Timon and Pummba

**Okay, here you go! Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts, ****_or _****The Lion King.**

****"Hey guys! We've got Survivor! A lion cub!" Martin shouted running into their home base, the Tortuga HQ.

Laura ran over to Martin, who was holding the small lion cub.

"Awh! He's adorable!" Laura pointed out as she petted the young wild cat's head.

"Why did you name him Survivor? Koki asked walking over.

Martin put Survivor down and whispered what happened into Koki's ear, not wanting to upset the cub.

"_His father died in a wildebeest_ stampede."

Koki covered her mouth in horror.

"Yeah, and we were in it. Martin, you're a terrible whisperer." Chris pointed out.

Martin slightly slouched, looking at Chris with a glare that said, "_I'm-gonna-pulverize-you!_"

Chris laughed nervously, "Well, you are."

With that, Martin pushed Chris to the ground, and they playfully started rolling around on the floor in a brother fight, dodging the occasional punch, which almost always hit the ground. Soon, Martin felt lion cub claws grabbing onto his shirt, joining in the fun. The girls just watched and playfully rolled their eyes, while Jimmy hid in his chair.

"Guys, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye." He pointed out.

"OW! Or an ear!" Martin yelled as Survivor grabbed Martin's ear and started tugging, his teeth challenging the flesh to rip.

"Survivor, down!" Chris said.

Survivor got off. He looked at them guilty and said, "Sorry, that's how me and my dad used to play."

Chris and Martin understood, and forgave him.

The next few days went by a little quickly. Survivor was enthusiastic about everything. He watched Aviva make her inventions, always with a crooked head. He was always fascinated at the animals Chris and Martin brought in, and he even made a friend with a black rhino calf named Nubs. One day, Survivor went outside to play. It was very hot. But he was used to that. He started running, chasing a nearby butterfly. He must have chased it for hours, for you when he lost it, he turned around to find himself in the middle of nowhere. The ground was dry and cracked. He continued to run, trying to find his way back home. After another hour passed, the heat had taken it's toll on the small cub's body. It must have 110 degrees max. With no water to sustain him, Survivor couldn't take it anymore, and he fainted out of heat exhaustion. Some ravens from above spotted an easy meal at the ground, and swooped in for the buffet. Not for long. Just as they started to peck at the lion cub's flesh, a war cry rang through the air. A meerkat riding a warthog charged straight at the ravens. They flew away a little confused and scared.

"Yes!" The meerkat cheered.

"I love this! Bowling for buzzards!" The warthog replied, walking towards the corpse.

"Gets 'um every time." The meerkat laughed, dusting himself off.

"Uh oh." The meerkat turned around to his warthog friend.

"Hey Timon! You better come look! I think it's still alive." The warthog said worried.

The meerkat, Timon, made a face and walked to the corpse.

"Alrighty, what do we have here?" He asked brushing his hands.

After lifting the paw he gasped.

"Yikes! It's a lion!" He shouted, hiding behind the warthog's mane.

"Run Pummba! Move it!" He shouted pulling on the warthog's ears.

"Hey! Timon! It's just a little lion." Pummba pointed out.

"Can we keep him?" He asked.

Timon was about to answer, when a giant flying turtle flew overhead.

"Uh, Pummba, do you know of any turtles that fly?" Timon asked.

"Uh, no. Turtles don't have wings."

"So, how's that possible?"

The turtle landed, and the Wild Kratts Crew ran out, all with worried faces.

"Did that turtle eat you?" Pummba asked.

"What? No. It's not a real turtle." Martin pointed out.

"Survivor!" Laura ran over and picked up the limp lion cub.

"Is he okay?" Timon asked.

"I...I think so. He's just hot." Aviva pointed.

"I can understand. I've been out here only one minuet and I'm fried." Chris said wiping some sweat off his face.

"Let's get back inside." Koki said pointing back at the Tortuga.

"What about the meerkat and warthog?" Martin asked looking at the two.

"Wait? Are you...riding a warthog?" Martin asked looking again.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Timon kind of snapped.

"No reason." Martin mumbled as he and the rest walked back towards the Tortuga.


End file.
